New girl
by Lillian Harte
Summary: After the crew defeated satan in the battle of the century, everything went back to normal for Rin and the cram school students. Suddenly, Rin runs (literally) into the new girl at school and things start getting weird (not that things weren't already) Rated T for mild swearing and mild sexual innuendos. NO RELATIONSHIPS OR ANYTHING BETWEEN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Hope you enjoy!


**Sorry I deleted the last one, stuff wasn't working out.**

I walked down the hall looking around at everything, taking it in. This school is huge. Everyone seems to be in class already because the halls are empty, but I never got my schedule so I just kept looking around. I was about to walk over to the nearest classroom and ask where the directors office was when I heard a loud chime coming from the school. I looked up at the stairwell that I was directly in front of and saw a horde of students rushing down to what I would guess was lunch. I quickly moved out of the way just barley enough to not be toppled over by the other students.

After everyone had cleared, I cautiously looked around making sure that no one else was coming. Once the coast was clear, I took a step out in front of the stairwell again only to hear a loud yell coming from above and suddenly everything went black. I assume I was only out for a few seconds because when I woke up, I was on the floor and I saw a guy I must have run into coming to as well.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you-" He started to scream, but then stopped when he looked up at me. We made eye contact for just a second, before I looked away. Staring into his blue eyes, it was a weird feeling. Almost, familiar.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, standing up and putting my hand out for him to grab it. "That was my fault, rushing I front of the stairs like that. I should really watch where I'm going next time." He grabbed my hand, letting me help him up.

"No, sorry for yelling at you. You must be new here," he said. "At True Cross Academy. I haven't seen you before."

"Ya," I said. "And I'm kinda lost too. No one told me where to go for any of my classes. I was going to go to the directors office, but I don't know where that is either." I looked up at him once again and I noticed he was looking at me in a weird way. "What's the problem..."

"It's almost summertime, right." Then he started yelling. "Then why the hell are you wearing a scarf and gloves when it's so freakin' hot outside!?"

"Hehe..." I laughed. "I guess I must just get really cold." I didn't him want him to know the truth. And plus, I don't even know him.

"You said you needed to get to the directors office?" He asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"Well this school IS big and confusing. It's upstairs and if you make a few turns you can get there." He took out a pen and began writing on a piece of paper. "Here," he said handing the paper to me. "I wrote it down for you."

"Thanks," I said as he started to jog away. "Wait!" I shouted looking back up at him. "I didn't get your name!"

"It's Rin!" He shouted back. "Rin Okumura!"

"Thanks Rin!" I said again. "My name is...!" And before I could finish, he was gone. "Lily..."

 **Time Skip**

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" I shouted as I was walking down the hall. No one was there because school was over. Otherwise, I wouldn't have shouted. "THE DIRECTOR WASN'T EVEN IN THE OFFICE AND ALL I FOUND WAS A envelope WITH MY NAME ON IT WITH A KEY AND A PIECE OF PAPER INSIDE THAT SAYS 603!" Now I was really angry. I didn't even know where to sleep. And god knows where this key would lead to. I wonder if I could get that guy to help me again. What was his name, Finn? What ever... It's not like I got his number or whatever.

"Oh well..." I sighed. "I got as well try this key on as many doors as possible." I looked over to my right to see a door labeled "SUPPLY CLOSET" I thought it might be locked, unlike any classroom, so I tried the key on it. The key fit perfectly in the lock so I turned it left and herd a clicky-unlocking sound.

"Oh wow..." I said. "It actually worked." I opened the door to find and endless hallway with huge stain glass windows and doors. "Ya, wow... HELLOOOOOO...!?" I shouted, seeing if anyone could hear me, since there was no one in the halls. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLO-" I was interrupted by a door smacking open a few feet behind me

"Will you just-!" An old, bald man was peeking his head out of the door yelling at me. "The cram school room is 1106! Now be quiet!" Then he slammed the door.

'Cram school' I thought. 'What the hell.'

The door opened up once again. "And you better hurry up! Classes started 5min ago!"

"WHAT! CLASSES?!" I quickly started to run down the hall as fast as I could in order to make it to class in time, what ever class it was.

This is still her pov, but in a different perspective, I guess.

"Alright class," the teacher said, standing in front of his students. "Before we get to anything else, I need to announce that we have a new stu-" suddenly, I slammed through the door before he could finish. I dropped down and put my hands on my knees. I hoped that this was the right class because I didn't get a good glimpse at the room number "-dent..." He said, completing his sentence. "You must be Lillian. (Yes, I named her after me) Lillian... Um. "

"Its just pronounced heart," I said answering the question I presumed he was going to ask.

"Well, miss HEART, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yukio Okumura, but I would prefer that you would call me teacher. Welcome to cram school."


End file.
